I Alone
by CherubKatan
Summary: A Song fic... Don't know how I should summarize this. It's just a little thing done with the song I Alone. Slight Shonen Ai maybe hints of it. KenRan. sweat drops Read and enjoy?


            I do not own Weiß, nor do I own the song I Alone. Takehito Koyasu owns Weiß, while the song is copyrighted to the music group called Live.

Notes: _Italics_ are lyrics within this story. '…' are thoughts in it.

I Alone

            _It's easier not to be wise_

_            And measure these things by your brains_

_            I sank into Eden with you_

_            Alone in the church by and by._

            Ken followed the cold man known as Aya into a small church. He was curious and to why the cold hearted man would even step foot into one. They were assassins, killers, murderers for money. Aya should know that. He was a smart man after all.

            Ken could remember the many times he watched the red haired man reading a book or listening to classical music. He didn't know what made the man do it. Ken always found it easier to just take things how they came. He didn't want to work too many things out with his brain. Then again, that's probably what drew Ken to the man. His intelligence and his cold precise measuring anything and everything must be a beacon to anyone.

            Ken found himself speedily sinking into the glorious, Eden known as Aya.

            _I'll read to you here, save your eyes_

_            You'll need them, your boat is at sea_

_            Your anchor is up, you've been swept away_

_            And the greatest of teachers won't hesitate_

_            To leave you there, by yourself_

_            Chained to fate_

            As he sat there watching the man he noticed that Aya was sitting there reading. Gathering up what little courage he had, he calmly walked over to where the red haired man was sitting and gently grabbed the book from his hands.

            "Here, let me read to you, Aya." Ken whispered softly to him.

            Aya glanced up in shock. He thought he had come here by himself, so he wasn't expecting to see Ken. "Why are you going to do this?" Aya asked harshly.

            "You read too much, and I don't want you to strain your eyes. You need them" Was Ken's answer.

            Aya didn't say anything else but allowed Ken to read to him. The brunette's voice swept the cold-hearted man away, like a boat floating on the open ocean when the winds prevail and there is no anchor to keep him staying there. The young man's voice was just mesmerizing.

            As he sat there, listening to Ken read to him, he thought back to his  younger days. Those were the days when he had just  started training to be an assassin. He remembered his first teacher Shion, whom he revered. How the man left him when the whole group was destroyed. Leaving the poor man by himself, chained to his duty, that some called fate, to Kritiker.

            _I alone love you_

_            I alone tempt you_

_            I alone love you_

_            Fear is not the end of this!_

            _I alone love you_

            _I alone tempt you_

            _I alone love you_

            Ken paused in his reading to Aya and looked over at the man. Aya's eyes lay closed. It almost looked as if the man had fallen asleep. 'God, he's so beautiful asleep.' He thought as he watched the man. 'So many people love him… but they don't understand him completely… or they at least do not understand what he is and what he does. Oh, Aya I alone do… I just wish you would see it.'

            He wondered if he even so much as tempted Aya, in any way, shape, or form. Oh, he knew he ended up pissing off Aya a lot, with his clumsiness and temper. When all four of them were on missions, he was the one that would always be the one that was yelled at by the man. It hurt Ken but was it something more? Ken shook his head and went back to reading aloud.

            _It's easier not to be great_

_            And measure these things by your eyes_

_            We long to be here by his resolve_

            _Alone in the church by and by_

_            To cradle the baby in space_

_            And leave you there by yourself _

_            Chained to fate_

            Aya drifted on and off in sleep as Ken read to him. He caught the minor pause in reading and was about to open his eyes, but didn't. He didn't want the brunette to know just yet that he was still awake. He was still surprised to find that Ken was still reading to him. Most people would have just stopped when they saw someone's eye's closed.

            Sometimes Aya wondered if Ken had any problems still with not being a famous J-leaguer. He knew that, that was something Ken loved to do with the bottom of his heart. The cheering of the fans and the sweating bodies of the other team trying to score past Ken, in which he would not allow to happen, Ken must miss it badly.

            There were also other times, in which Aya asked himself why things like this were allowed to happen. Was it some god's resolve? That's why Aya walked into the church that day. He had half a hope that some grand scheme would be unfolded to his eyes. There was also the fact that there was the peaceful quietness of the church where he could read. It hardly was ever quiet in the home that was shared between he and the other members of Weiß.

            He was alone there in the church, minus the fact of Ken.

            _I alone love you_

_            I alone tempt you_

_            I alone love you_

_            Fear is not the end of this!_

_            I alone love you_

_            I alone tempt you_

_            I alone love you_

_            Yeah_

_            Oh, now, we took it back to far_

_            Only love can save us now, all these riddles that you burn_

_            All come runnin' back to you, all these rhythms that you hide_

_            Only love can save us now, all these riddles that you burn_

_            Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

            Ken continued to read until Aya once again opened his eyes. He looked over at the red haired man.

            "We should go home now," Aya said.

            Ken nodded at this and closed the book. He handed it back to Aya and they started to walk out the church. As they walked back home, a thousand questions ran through Ken's mind. Why had Aya allowed him to read to him. What was Aya really like? Why did he hide so much of himself. He had a feeling that Aya hid his true self behind a mask, but he could never figure out the whole reason. He knew about his sister, and how he was using the group for revenge. However, through all of that did he still have to hide himself from his teammates? Who had known him for a long while now?

            He looked over at the man walking silently beside him. "Ne, Aya, what are you really like?" He asked him.

            Aya stopped in his tracks at the question. No one had asked him that before, and it surprised him somewhat. "Why do you want to know?"

            "Be… because… all of us have worked along with you for a while now and… we still hardly know anything about you." Ken stammered.

            Aya said nothing then started to walk again. "That's fine. I would rather have it that way."

            Ken shook his head and followed after him.

            In silence, the two men walked back to the Koneko.

            _I alone love you_

_            I alone tempt you_

_            I alone love you_

_            Fear is not the end of this!_

_            I alone love you_

_            I alone tempt you_

_            I alone love you_

The end…

Author's notes: … Hrm… well what can I say about this… lol I hope it's good… then again it probably won't be. *shrugs* Seems as if many of my song fics aren't too popular but oh well. Even if people don't like em, I'll still write em. I can't help it, it's my muse ^__^.

Brad: Damn straight it's me. I happen to love making you write them.

Lol all right, all right. Anyway, I hope some people enjoyed this. If you did, leave me a review. I'll greatly appreciate it.


End file.
